When Harry's Life Turned Upside Down
by Charamber
Summary: What happens when Harry's life is turned upside down after a visit to the Leaky Cauldron. AU...Kind of. Mild Humour..rated for language and violence in later chapters.
1. The Beginning

Note: This was written by both me and X'andirth we have written it chapter by chapter and I have written the first, YEAH I wrote the first chapter, X'andirth is writing the next!

Disclaimer: I/we don't own Harry Potter, if I/we did, his life would be pretty screwed! J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, and if she ever wanted to give him to me I would run away screaming because, I don't want to be held with the burden of what would happen next!

It was yet another day at the Dursley's when Harry awoke. He looked out his window and looked in the sky for his owl, Hedwig, hoping to receive some mail from his friends. He hadn't received any mail for the past three days and Hedwig hadn't returned from the Weasley's and he had sent a letter to them a week ago. He thought that maybe Dobby had been stealing his mail again to stop him from returning to school, but Dobby had been told by Dumbledore that if he did it again he would never be able to work in the kitchen at Hogwarts again. He thought all was lost, until a black owl flew into his room via his window. There was a letter attached to it's leg. The letter read,

_Harry, I wish to make amends with you, I know that I have been horrible towards you, but that's not necessarily your fault, please meet me at The Leaky Cauldron in Diagon alley so I can explain why I was like that. Yours truly, Professor Snape._

Harry wondered why Snape had sent him a letter; he replied to this and agreed to rendezvous with him at the leaky cauldron. He wondered why he didn't put a time on the letter so he assumed that it would be at sometime today. He got dressed and told the Dursley's that he was going to London to do his school shopping. They didn't really care, but Vernon couldn't talk due to the large amount of bacon he had placed in his mouth minutes before Harry had walked down the stairs to inform them. Dudley was about to yell an insult out to Harry, but he was stopped when he shoved three times as much bacon into his mouth then he should have.

Harry walked out of the house and breathed in the fresh air, he was relieved that he could get out the house. He walked down the street and turned into the alley, he summoned the Knight Bus, so he wouldn't have to walk as far. Just as the Knight Bus arrived, Harry noticed some movement behind him, he wondered what it was, but before he thought too much into it he climbed onto the bus.

"Where are ya heading? Will you be staying for long?" Stan the conductor asked.

"Diagon Alley please, I won't be on long, I'm only going for the day." Harry Replied.

The bus took off, going almost the speed of light and Harry started to think about the movement he noticed behind him before he had climbed onto the bus. Just as he was about to drink his coffee that Stan had given him, he had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. He was about to walk in when someone behind him shouted "Stupify" and then everything in Harry's world turned black.


	2. Entrapment

**Disclaimer:** We (Amber-is-a-little-bit-random and I; X'andirth) don't own Harry Potter. And if we did you can be reassured that he no doubt live a life of angsty slapstick. Poor, Poor Harry. (For details read our separate stories)

**Note: **Ok, now it's my turn (X'andirth)!

Harry woke up. He felt groggy and sore. He struggled to move but it was evident after a moment that he could not. He looked down at his hands, they were bound tightly. He had a feeling that searching for his wand would be a futile attempt. Slowly his eyes began to focus better and he looked around him. He was in a small nondescript room, the only furniture was a wooden cabinet and a chair. He tried to struggle to his feet and after several tries most of which ending with him falling on his arse, he managed to get upright. Stifling a groan he made his way over to the door he could see over the far side of the room. He jiggled the door knob, only just managing to get his fingers around it, nothing happened. The door was locked fast. He turned around unsteadily and searched to room for something, anything. But there was nothing. The only window was blocked with something, something which prevented light from getting in and he had a feeling it also prevented anything (or anyone) from getting out.

Fear welled up inside Harry as he came to the inevitable conclusion that he was trapped, he had no idea where or who had brought him here, but there was no denying it. He was trapped, like a rat, in a maze. He looked around thinking 'not much of a maze... I wonder in there is a Minotaur in this room... I wonder if Minotaurs are real or if they are just a muggle thing... I wonder if the Minotaur has a name... maybe its name is Larry... yeah... Larry' in his dazed state he wasn't really thinking straight. He went to go sit in the chair to think about mazes and Minotaurs, only to overbalance and land on his arse once more.

Suddenly he heard some voices outside his door. He tried to get up but couldn't, so he rolled over to the door to listen.

"That worked better than planned." spoke a voice that was smooth, silky and vaguely familiar to Harry.

"I agree. You think if Dumbledore cared as much as everybody thinks he does about the boy he would be better guarded. Especially when he goes out on his own like that." The second voice, also vaguely familiar, sniggered, "I can't believe that boy actually walked right into our trap."

"He is a fool, there is no doubt about that" said the first voice.

Suddenly both the men outside the door hissed in pain. "It's time" one of them gasped, the pain evident in his voice.

There was a rattle and the door suddenly opened, nearly breaking Harry's nose. Two black cloaked and masked figures walked in, they laughed at Harry lying on the ground, then bending down they picked him up and dragged him from the room. Harry had no strength the fight. He suddenly knew what was going on. These men were Death Eaters and they were taking him to Voldemort.

**Note: **Next up: Chapter Three written by Amber-is-a-little-bit-random.


	3. Discovery 'Channel'

**Note:** My (Amber-is-a-little-bit-random) turn again, oh what will happen in this chapter…well if I were to tell you then you wouldn't have to read it and that wouldn't be very fun for you now would it?

**Disclaimer:** I/we don't own Harry Potter, if I/we did, his life would be pretty screwed! J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, and if she ever wanted to give him to me I would run away screaming because, I don't want to be held with the burden of what would happen next! If it was me…well we wouldn't be seeing much of Harry Potter…he might die if I had anything to do with it…evil laugh goes here!

* * *

Ron and Hermione were in Diagon Alley getting there things for school. They were supposed to meet Harry at the Leaky Cauldron so they could all shop together and have a few drinks and possibly get wasted. They waited for an hour and wondered why Harry hadn't turned up. He had never been late to meet them before. They didn't think much into it, they thought that maybe he had forgotten. They walked over to the book store where they walked into Malfoy.

"Harry's not with you? I'm not surprised." Malfoy Snickered.

"What in Merlin's name are you on about?" Ron demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know, weasel!" Malfoy said as he sauntered off like a prissy pants posh chap.

Hermione and Ron wondered what the hell Malfoy was talking about, but they felt as if there had been some sexual between him and Harry, but that was another story. They kept walking to the place where they were to meet Ron's father, Arthur Weasley. As they were walking towards the meeting place, Hermione noticed something on the ground. She picked it up; it was the latest edition of The Daily Prophet. The headline read _"The Boy Who Lived….MISSING!"_

"Oh My God! I didn't get this copy sent to me. Ron! Harry's missing. Why didn't your father tell us? And why didn't I get this edition?" She asked while trying to force back the tears.

"I don't know, maybe you didn't get this edition of The Daily Prophet because someone doesn't want us to know about Harry missing. Let's ask dad about this and find out how much he knows." Ron replied.

They met up with Arthur and asked him about the story in The Daily Prophet.

"That story is a load of cabbage and broccoli. It's not true, the only reason…"Arthur started to explain, "I'm really bad at lying, Yes it's true Harry is missing and I didn't tell you because Dumbledore didn't want you to know and get all upset about it. I don't know much, but the last person to see him was Stan the Knight Bus conductor, and he told us at the Ministry of Magic, that Harry just kind of disappeared."  
"How can he just disappear, I mean he couldn't apparate because we are going to learn how to do that this year." Hermione explained.

"Cornelius Fudge asked Stan if he had apparated, but he said that the last thing that he heard before Harry disappeared was Stupefy," Arthur continued, "So now the Ministry are investigating this as a kidnapping."

"Oh Ron, whatever are we going to do, school starts soon and Harry won't be there, how will he increase his knowledge if he can't get the education he needs?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I don't think that we should be worried about his education, we have t find out where Harry is and try and save him like we always do, its so clichéd." Ron replied.

"Come on we have to leave or your mother will start to worry about us, oh and one more thing, don't tell her that I told you about Harry, she's worried enough at the moment and she doesn't need to be thinking about what you two are going to do. The Ministry is doing the best they can to help Harry, so it might be good that you stay out of it for now." Arthur explained.

**Note: **Coming up next: X'andirth! WOW! _Claps_ It's like a game show!


	4. Evil Plotting

**Disclaimer:** Guess what? Go on have a guess. No Clues just guess. Guessed yet? Well if you guessed that Amber-is-a-little-bit-random and me (X'andirth) don't own Harry Potter then claps for you. If you didn't then GET STUFFED!

**Note: **YAY! My turn again! What will happen to poor Harry now? What am I going to do to him? _Shifty eyes

* * *

_

A tall incredibly creepy 'man' sat on a throne-like chair, twirling his wand in long fingers, he silently reveled in his victory. Harry Potter, the fool of a boy had walked into something that was obviously a trap and was now in his grasp. He laughed coldly to himself, he had expected better, had expected that that muggle-loving fool would have taught the boy better, but no, it seemed that he had not. Fools. Once more he laughed, rising to his feet he finally gave notice to his followers standing in the room, awaiting his orders. He looked over each of the cloaked and masked figures, they were loyal to him, no, they were loyal to the power they believed him would give them for being. They too were fools. They were only here until he no longer had a use for them, until he controlled this stupid waste of land, something that with Harry Potter now in his grasp, was only a muggle loving fool away.

He walked off the dais on which his 'throne' sat and faced his Death Eaters. "As you know we have Harry Potter in our clutches, no doubt many of you are wondering _why_ I have not yet indulged in the glory of taking young Harry's life, however I have been evilly plotting for some time now and have come up with an evil plan. I shall use the boy to help me kill Dumbledore." There was an intake of breath from the assorted Death Eaters, "but master how…" he was cut of suddenly when Voldemort turned sharply to him and pointed his wand at the outspoken Death Eater, "_Crucio" _he hissed. The Death Eater dropped suddenly screaming in agony. "Do you dare question my evil plan?" he demanded fiercely, "NO MASTER!" the Death Eater screamed. "Good" Voldemort held the curse for a little longer to show the scumbag his place, then lifted it. "As I was saying I will use the boy to kill that old fool by possessing him, walking right into Hogwarts and then Dumbledore will die at the hand of his favourite student. I will then leave the boy where it will not be long before he is arrested and thrown into prison. The boy will not escape from there, his guilty conscience will take the better of him and he will eternally blame himself for what happened." Voldemort finished and then laughed loudly to himself.

"I shall have the boy bought here, it may take some time for me to break the boy until I have full control of his body and mind." He spun in his heel, his black cloak swirling around him and made his way back up the dais and onto his throne, sitting there regally, he gestured to Wormtail who whimpered but walked over to his master, Voldemort negligently drew up the left sleeve of Wormtail's robe and pressed his finger to the ugly black mark there. All the death Eaters gasped and screamed in agony as their marks burned, he knew that those Death Eaters stationed at the boy's cell would feel it and bring him the little worm. He leaned back watching his stupid followers writhe in agony, sure he could have focussed he magic on just those he wanted to alert. But... he WAS an Evil Dark Wizard and what kind of Evil Dark Wizard didn't like to watch people suffer? Throwing back his head he laughed once more, _Man I love being Evil_.

* * *

**Note: **Have to agree with Voldy there... Back to Amber-is-a-little-bit-random! 


	5. Cooties of a New Kind

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter as much as everyone wants me to!

Author's Note: Amber-is-a-little-bit-random has returned! And to clear the record, I don't have cooties of the Harry Potter type!

It was the first day back at Hogwarts and Harry still hadn't returned. Ron and Hermione were concerned about where he could be. They went through to platform 9¾ to catch the train, it wasn't going to be the same without Harry. They found an empty carriage and sat down.

"I can't believe that Harry still hasn't been found. Why won't the ministry do anything to help him?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, maybe they don't know what to do." Ron replied.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. The sexual tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

"Hermione have you ever thought about…" Ron started to ask, but was rudely interrupted by Malfoy bursting into the carriage.

"Weasley, has you father done anything about Potter's 'disappearance'? I doubt it, he'll never find him, I mean after all he is a Weasley." Malfoy said smugly to Ron.

"What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean never find him? You know something about this don't you, you wanker." Ron replied.

"Ron, watch your mouth." Hermione said.

"How can I watch my mouth, when I can't see it." Ron replied.

"I didn't say that I knew anything about it, even if I did I wouldn't tell a Weasley or a Mudblood." Malfoy sniggered.

"You bastard, you know something, your gonna be in big trouble when Dumbledore finds out about this." Ron replied.

"You're turning into her Weasley, if you don't get your own way you go and visit Dumbledore, not that he'll be there for long I guess." Malfoy sniggered again.

"What are you on about? Dumbledore wouldn't leave Hogwarts." Hermione replied while fighting back the tears running down her face.

"Of course he wouldn't, keep believing that, and maybe it will come true. Harry's gonna get what's coming to him. Whatever that maybe. I have spent enough time in this carriage with you. I think I'm getting Gryffindor cooties. Ha ha ha." Malfoy replied as he went back to his carriage on the train.

"I really can't stand him, what is his problem. Do you really think he knows where Harry is?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I think he has something to do with it." Ron replied.

"Oh Ron, what did you wanna ask before we were rudely interrupted by Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it." Ron replied.

They sat on the train and the food lady came past with her tolley and asked if they wanted any food.  
"I'll just have a couple of Chocolate Frogs please." Ron said.

There was nothing else said. The sexual tension lingered until they reached Hogwarts. They arrived at Hogwarts and the first years went on the boats and they went straight into the Great Hall.

"Welcome to the new year at Hogwarts. As you all may know Harry Potter has disappeared and we are doing all we can to get him back. You don't need to worry about this horrible tragedy." Dumbledore explained.

After the sorting hat had sorted all the first years into their houses, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Now, let's feast!"

After they had finished feasting on the food that had been served to them, they all went to their common rooms and discussed school matters like new lessons and the new defence against the dark arts teacher who happened to be Professor Snape. Ron and Hermione said nothing.

Authors Note: X'andirth is next up on this rollercoaster known as Harry Potter's Life Turned Upside Down!


	6. Where's Voldy?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter... Owned by us? Hahahahaha! Don't make me laugh!

(I also don't own 'Where's Wally?')

**Author's Note: **I am X'andirth hear me roar! I have return-ed to continue with the next part of this story! _continue story dance_ and in regard to the last chapter: Cooties, Amber? What are we? 6?

I just realised how short these chapters are... hmmmm...

* * *

The black-cloaked and masked figures half dragged Harry through the relatively unknown-by-Harry place, occasionally they would stop and crucio him to give him some incentive to get a move on. Sometimes they stopped to crucio him for the fun of it. Harry realised that his captives were Death Eaters, which meant that he must be in... Voldemort's hideout... Harry gasped in surprise and alarm. Finally after what felt like at least 3 minutes (!) Harry and his drivers reached a door. One of the Death Eaters raised his hand and knocked reverently on it, as though it was the door to a church. Harry looked at the door. It was actually quite a boring door... just wooden and door-like... with a tarnished handle... and a spy-hole. Harry was wondering just who had a spy hole in their doors these days, when it opened in a slow and sinister way. Or what would have been sinister if there hadn't been someone behind it grunting as they tried to pull the door open slowly and sinisterly. Harry thought that the overall effect was ruined.

When the door finished opening and the grunter behind it was panting in exertion they entered. Many Death Eaters were in the room and watching them come in, most of them were smirking or looking smug or laughing at him to themselves. One of them was trying to pick his nose without being noticed or removing his mask - an adventurous feat. Harry looked past the numerous Death Eaters, which reminded him of a page in a Where's Wally book. (Y'know the ones where there are all the Wally and Co. impersonators and you have to find the real Wally?) Harry's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the throne at the back (or front, depends on which way you look at it) of the room. Voldemort was trying to majestic however his smugness was showing through.

"Bring him to me" The Dark Lord ordered.

Harry was dragged to the base of the dais and dumped unceremoniously at Voldemort's feet. Shaking, the Boy-who-had-a-feeling-he-wasn't-going-to-live-much-longer looked up into Voldemort's... errr... face. He was smirking.

"_Crucio_" Voldemort hissed, gleefully. Finally he had the boy, finally he was going to be in control, and finally Dumbledore was going to get what was coming to him. He watched Harry writhe about in agonising pain for some time. There was nothing like the power torturing people gave him. Finally he got a bit bored with torturing and decided to get right on with gloating.

"No doubt you are wondering why you are here Potter" said Voldemort as he raised the curse of him. "And I will grace you with that knowledge because it will do you no good knowing." Harry didn't respond. He was too busy trying to recover from the curse. Voldemort scowled, his already creepy face becoming creepier when he did so.

"_Crucio_" his hissed once more, annoyed at this little worm or existence.

"You Potter, are a verruca on the foot of existence. You and that fool Dumbledore. And today is the day that you both will be out of my life forever, leaving me to become, DARK LORD VOLDEMORT!" he laughed for quite a while, revelling in his 'new title' while Harry continued screaming in agony while under the curse.

Rising to his feet he lifted the curse and looked down at Harry, he is going to be easier to break than I thought.

"Today Potter will be the end for you," he pointed his wand at Harry and forced him to his feet, reaching out with his left hand he held it just before Harry's scar.

"Watch, my loyal followers, as the Wizarding Worlds saviours fall. Reaching forward he touched Harry's scar and took control over the boy's mind and body. There was a moment of blackness, and then he was looking at himself, his wand still raised. Carefully he reached out and took his own wand, turning around he could feel Harry trying to push Voldemort from his mind, it's pointless fighting boy, my power is too great for you.

"I shall return" he said to his Death Eaters and then apparated as close to Hogwarts as he could manage.

Today both Harry and Dumbledore would be out of his way. _And about time too._


End file.
